Summer In December
by scintilla-sekai
Summary: Kehadiranmu umpama angin musim panas yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Anehnya, kau, sang musim panas, muncul tatkala tubuhku dingin membeku dalam similir December. /Kaihun, Krishan, slight!Krishun, slight!Chanbaek, bro!Hanhun/


**Title:** Summer In December

**Pairings:** Kaihun, Krishan, slight!Krishun, slight!Chanbaek, bro!Hanhun

**Genre:** Romance, Slice of Life, Family, Highschool life

**Summary:** Kehadiranmu umpama angin musim panas yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Anehnya, kau, sang musim panas, muncul tatkala tubuhku dingin membeku dalam similir December.

.

.

.

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

La Suite D'amour Boy Highschool merupakan sebuah sekolah elite dengan binaan Victorian yang menempatkan pelajar-pelajar dari pelbagai bidang kemahiran. Terdapat empat cabang utama yang menjadi tunjang kepada pengasasan pentadbiran dan pendidikan sekolah tersebut.

_Athena_ – golongan pelajar yang kebanyakannya sering terlihat di perpustakaan, berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal semata-mata untuk mendapatkan gred yang bagus dalam peperiksaan. Kepintaran dan keluasan ilmu pengetahuan mengalir dalam darah, meresap ke dalam daging mereka. Ilmu matematika dan fisika berada di hujung jari mereka dengan mudah dan pas, umpama pasir yang jatuh dicelahan jari-jari manusia.

Bagi seorang Oh Sehun, masalah rumit merupakan teman rapatnya dan satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan penyelesaiannya adalah logika.

_Apollo_ - dewa kepada musik dan kesenian. Seolah sentiasa kedengaran alunan ritma di halwa telinga mereka, tarian serta nyanyian sentiasa menjadi sebahagian diri mereka. Rentak dan keindahan lengkuk tubuh menjadi suatu kepentingan bagi golongan pelajar ini.

Bagi seorang Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol, musik dan keindahan adalah merupakan sebab mengapa jantungnya masih berdetak hari ini.

_Artemis_ - sukan dan kecerdasan menjadi nadi utama pelajar-pelajar yang bergelar _Artemis_. Mereka sering menghabiskan masa di padang mahupun di-gym. Golongan ini merupakan golongan pelajar yang aktif dan penuh dengan semangat serta kepelbagaian. Hidup di mata mereka merupakan sebuah perjalanan panjang yang dipenuhi dengan cabaran dan liku.

Bagi seorang Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun, dunia ini tercipta untuk keseronokan manakala kehidupan itu hanya untuk dinikmati.

_Zeus_ - kepimpinan menjadi asas kepada mereka. Aura mendominasi membuatkan mereka dihormati oleh siswa-siswa lain. Keperitan dan ketegasan itu mematangkan individu, itulah prinsip mereka. Jadi, bukan suatu keanehan jika mereka terkadang terlalu keras dalam menegakkan kebenaran.

Bagi seorang Kris Wu dan Kim Joonmyun, ketegasan dan undang-undang menjadi hal utama yang mengukuhkan prinsip hidupnya.

Siswa-siswa di sekolah ini dibahagikan sama rata ke dalam empat kumpulan pelajar. Di tahun pertama mereka, mereka harus menduduki sebuah test untuk menentukan arah kecenderungan mereka. Lalu mereka dibahagikan mengikut hasil keputusan mereka. Sekolah ini cukup unik. Anak-anaknya masih bisa berkomunikasi dan melakukan aktiviti-aktiviti dengan setiap siswa dari rumah yang berbeda.

Contohnya si Luhan, yang jelas-jelas merupakan anak 'kurang waras' yang terlalu percaya diri. Ia bisa kok berteman rapat dengan si naga jelek yang menjadi tugu negara China, Kris Wu. Punya seorang adik laki-laki dari Athena lagi. Sungguh irony. Begitu juga dengan Byun Baekhyun, teman seperjuangan Luhan yang sama-sama gila. Ia lagi menjalani hubungan cinta sama tiang dengan cengiran lebar yang bernama Chanyeol.

Bagaimana pula dengan karakter utama kita, Oh Sehun? Well, kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun itu lumayan membosankan. Cuba kalian membayangi aja... tuh setiap saat buku pasti ada di tangannya. Apabila ditanya, ia bilang iseng-iseng mengisi waktu lapang. Kalau ditanya ke Luhan tentang masa lapang, pasti dia akan ke pesta atau bermain video game di rumah, jauh lebih baik. Tapi kita lagi bicara soal Sehun, si kutu buku sejati. Luhan sering-sering aja kok nyuruh si adik kesayangannya ini untuk _enjoy setiap detik hidupnya. _Ya, sudah tentu seperti dirinya dan Baekhyun! (Yang tidak tahu duduk diam dan terlebih _hyperactive_.) Tapi Sehunnya aja yang tetap bersikeras dengan matlamatnya.

_Pelajaran itu penting_, Sehun akan memperingati.

Jadi bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun yang sering terlihat cuek dan dingin, namun sebenarnya anak polos yang mengharapkan cinta dalam hidupnya, apabila ia dipertemukan dengan Kim Jongin, anak idiot yang senyumannya terlalu cerah dengan pemikiran yang positif? Kim Jongin yang kehadiran dan kata-katanya sentiasa hangat, sehangat sinaran mentari. Sedangkan Oh Sehun, anak pendiam yang sudah bertahun lamanya membeku di kutub selatan. Mereka itu jauh berbeda! Nggak mungkin bersatu, titik! Malah hanya bisa bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing. Tapi... tapi-kemarin itu mereka berciuman!

_Apa dunia ini mahu kiamat ya?_

* * *

><p>Review please?<p> 


End file.
